Me, LeStrange?
by jinxed123
Summary: What happens, when it becomes known that Bellatrix LeStrange had a daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Since I was eleven I have known that I was adopted, but not who my biological parents were. I was told by Sue and Tom, the couple I have known as my parents all my life that when I turned 18, I would find out about my real parents. The problem is that I will be turning 18 tomorrow on the 21st August and I am really excited but also nervous to find out. I have told none of my friends that I am actually adopted; it has never bothered me so I don't see any point in discussing it. I wonder what my parents look like and if they have any other children.

I couldn't stop all the thoughts running through my mind, all I could think about was how exactly I would find out about my real parents, I fell asleep wondering if I would ever meet them, and what they would be like.

I awoke to the sound of people singing 'Happy Birthday' a bit too loudly for my liking, upon opening my eyes I saw my parents Sue and Tom, standing at the bottom of my bed with their arms full of presents.

"Morning," I said quietly, a smile crossing my face. "Good morning honey, happy birthday," my dad said, walking over and kissing my cheek. "Happy Birthday Mione, come on open some presents," mum told me and giving me a big hug, and placing a plate of toast on my lap.

"Thanks, lots of presents I don't know where to start," I told them and they laughed and my dad handed me a small rectangle present in green paper, which I opened up quickly to see the most beautiful platinum necklace with an emerald pendant. Also enclosed was a cream envelope.

"Wow it's beautiful," I said and then glanced at the tag; I was puzzled when I read _'Happy Birthday honey, this necklace belonged to my mother and I wanted you to have it, please read the letter also attached and it will explain everything to you_.

"Mum, dad, did you get me this?" I asked.

"No honey we didn't," my mother replied, and so I just nodded and opened the envelope.

_Dear Aurora,_

_This may come as a shock to you, my darling daughter, but I am writing this letter to you as i am sure that I will no longer be around by the time you reach the age of 18. I hope that you will one day be able to understand why we left you in the care of muggles, trust us it was for the best. You see, we were both in the Dark Lords inner circle, and once he found out that we were having a baby, he asked us to hand you over to him so that he could use you in a strengthening sacrifice, as he was sure you may have certain powers, once you were of age, so if you have noticed anything strange, that is what it may be. We couldn't let any harm come to you so as soon as you were born, your father, Jacob, cast a glamour charm upon you and took you too a muggle orphanage. The Dark Lord was not happy with this outcome, and when your father refused to tell him where you were, he was killed. _

_I have done many things over the years that I am certainly not proud of, but please believe me that I love you will all my heart, and would do anything if it meant you were kept safe. I hope you like the necklace I enclosed for you, I have charmed it so that once you wear it, the glamour charm will stop working and your true appearance will show. Also once you are aware of your true identity, that will be the name that the Ministry will refer to you as. When you were born you were named Aurora Liana LeStrange, Aurora after my mother and Liana after your fathers' mother. I have told my sister Narcissa and her husband Lucius all about you and they will explain to you the terms of our will, and the details of your betrothement._

_Please take care, my darling daughter, and I hope that you will make the effort to get to know your true family._

_I love you so much,_

_Bellatrix Arianne LeStrange xxxx_

I couldn't believe it, Bellatrix and Jacob LeStrange, my parents, no it must be a mistake. I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom where I proceeded to empty my stomach of its contents.

"Hermione, what's wrong, is everything okay?" my mother asked worriedly from the bathroom doorway. I couldn't answer, I was still processing the information, and it couldn't be true. I couldn't help but burst into tears, my mum seemed shocked at seeing me cry, so she ran over and pulled me into a tight embrace, and I continued to cry. My mum stroked my hair and when I had eventually calmed down, she led me back to my room and to my bed where she tucked me in before I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When I woke up a few hours later, I remembered the letter and the necklace I had received. I re-read the letter, then I walked downstairs to find my parents, they were sat in the kitchen eating their lunch.

"Mum, dad, I know you were wondering what happened earlier, so I'll explain…" I told them and took a seat at the table. I proceeded to tell them all I knew about Bellatrix and Jacob LeStrange, then I told them what the letter had said and I also explain that my appearance would change and I would now be known in the Wizarding world as Aurora Liana LeStrange.

They appeared to be upset at first, but they told me that they thought I should go and see the Malfoys and find out more about my parents. They explained that whatever I decided to do they would stick by me. After thinking things over for a while, I decided that they were right and so I made my way to my room and grabbed the necklace and headed back downstairs.

I sat at the table once again with my parents, and looked at the necklace for ages before placing it around my neck. As soon as I fastened the clasp, I felt a slight tingling all over my body, and then I heard my parents gasp, and my mum began to cry.

I slowly stood up from the table and walked into the downstairs bathroom where I looked in the mirror. I was truly shocked to see how different I looked. My hair was no longer a bushy brown, but was now ebony black and now hung perfectly straight to just past my shoulders. I had the brightest blue eyes; they were far cooler than the muddy brown I was used to. And I am slightly shorter than I was, now standing around 5ft4, but I seemed to have filled out in all the right places. Overall I definitely preferred my new appearance, to the one I had used for the last 18 years; it would just take some getting used to.

I walked back into the kitchen, my mum seemed to have calmed down, and she ran over and hugged me. "Oh Mione, you look so beautiful," she told me and I gave her a faint smile, before telling them both that I was going to quickly write to my friends and to the Malfoys.

Up in my room, I sent a brief letter to Harry, Ginny and Ron, explaining that I was adopted, and my appearance had changed, I didn't tell them who my parents were, but I asked if I could go to the Burrow in two days time, on Saturday, and tell them everything. I then wrote a letter to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, informing them that I had now turned 18 and received a letter from Bellatrix, telling me to contact them for more information, and I also asked if there was any chance I could meet with them tomorrow. Once both letters were ready I asked my owl, Indigo, to deliver them.

There wasn't much else to do, so I decided to go to Diagon Ally and buy do some research. I quickly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a red tank top, and a pair of converse. When I was ready, I walked downstairs and told my parents where I was going and then apparated to an alleyway not far from Flourish and Blotts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Diagon Ally was quite busy, but I had already expected it to be as everyone would be heading back to school in just over a week. It was hard to believe I wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts, but would soon start my training to become a healer. Trying to remain inconspicuous I quickly walked from the alleyway and across the street to Flourish and Blotts, as soon as I opened the door and walked inside, it felt like I was in heaven. I had decided to do a bit of research about my parents, so I made my way to the pureblood genealogy section and upon grabbing a few books from the shelves I sat down in a large comfortable red chair and began to flick through the first book, titled Pureblood Families and their History by Terrence Frent. My parents were mentioned in it of course, but there was nothing about a daughter, so I picked up the next book, it was The Life and History of The Superior Purebloods by Henrietta Pucey.

I seemed to have more luck with this book as I found a section on my parents, it mentioned that they had had a daughter, but nobody had seen or heard from her since the day she was born. It was rumoured that they sent her to life with muggles as she was actually a squib, and a disgrace to the LeStrange name. I couldn't help but laugh, as I was certainly not a squib. I realised I must have looked silly just laughing to myself, so I stood up about to leave, when I heard someone walking towards me.

Turning quickly around, I came face to face with tw0 boys, the same age as me, one of them whom I truly loath, Draco Malfoy, who I now realise I am related to, and with him was Theodore Nott, whom I had never really spoken to. I wasn't sure whether to make a quick exit from the shop or not, as I knew they wouldn't recognize me as the bookworm Granger. And so I decided to mess with their heads, especially Malfoys.

"Hello, I haven't seen you around before," Malfoy stated with an actual smile, I think it's the first time I have ever seen him smile, and to say I was shocked was an understatement. "Really," I murmured then slowly stood up and picked up the first book that I had read.

"So what are you doing in here on a nice day like this?" he asked, and I looked over to him, his friend was looking around aimlessly, but I could tell he was listening. "Umm, well I'm looking for a book, it's what people generally do in a bookshop," I replied, and turned around to place and put the book back on the shelf. I heard his Theo chuckling, and turned to face Malfoy again and notice a faint scowl crossing his face.

"So why are you looking at pureblood history?" he asked curiously. I knew he was trying, in a way, to ask if I was a pureblood. "Oh, just out of interest," I murmured, wondering how I was going to get out of the shop, without him asking more questions. "Okay, so what family were you looking at, you know we are both purebloods, are you? Where are you from?" he asked, I wasn't sure how to reply, so I just said "Yeah I am, and I live just outside of London, now excuse me I have to get back home."

"Wait a minute, what's your name? I am Draco Malfoy, this is my friend Theo Nott," he told me motioning to Theo. "Pleasure," I drawled with a slight tilt of my head, "my name is Aurora, now I really do have to go, goodbye," I said and quickly disapparated home before he could me anything else.

I landed in my bedroom at home, and noticed that Indigo was back, she was sitting on my desk and she had replies to my letters. Quickly making my way over to her, I gave her a couple of treats and picked up my letters from the desk. I picked up the first one and opened it; it was from Ginny it said:

_Hey Mione, _

_I hope your okay? If you need to talk then you know where I am. It's fine for you to come over on Saturday, just whatever time is best for you. So how different do you look? I guess I'll have to wait until Saturday._

_Can't wait to see you._

_Love Ginny xxxxxxxx_

I decided to reply to it later, and quickly picked up and tore open the other letter, I knew it was from the Malfoys, but I was curious to see what it said.

Dear Aurora,

I truly can't believe that you are contacting me. When Bella told me about you, I honestly never expected to meet you, but she did try and warn me. She told me that there were a few things I had to give to you and tell you. It would be an honour to meet you, and I would be overjoyed if you could come over to the Manor tomorrow and meet with myself and my husband Lucius. Please come over round at 2pm and we can talk and get to know one another if you wish.

Love Aunt Narcissa xxx

I have to admit I was surprised at how polite her letter was, but then again she never acted mean or anything to me, it was only her husband and son. When I thought about how Draco would react when he finds out I'm his cousin, I couldn't help but laugh.

After writing a quick note back to say the time would be okay, and everything, I made my way downstairs, where I ate dinner with my parents, and then I decided that I would just go to my room and have an early night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

My mum woke me up at noon, I was quite shocked that I had slept so long; then again I must have needed it. I thought about what today would bring, but decided that it was better not to guess, and just wait and see how things go. Only two hours until I would meet the Malfoys, yikes.

After stumbling from my bed into the bathroom, I showered and changed into a short faded denim skirt and an electric blue vest top, and a pair of converse, which were the same colour as my top. I used my wand to dry my hair and I left it down, straight with a few plaits throughout it. I was ready and I still had an hour to go before I was due there. It was time for some lunch.

Once I had eaten my lunch, and read a bit of my book, it was almost 2pm, so I made my way to the fireplace and stepped inside, grabbed some floo powder, and upon dropping it, I shouted 'Malfoy Manor', I shut my eyes and before I knew it I was engulfed in a sea of green flames, I was being spun around and it was making me dizzy, oh how I hated travelling by floo.

When the spinning had stopped I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the most gorgeous study I had ever seen, dark mahogany bookcases lined the walls, and a large desk sat in front of the window, the chair was facing away from me and I guessed that it was currently occupied. I realised seconds later that I had, in fact, guessed correctly. The chair spun round and I came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"So you're Bella and Jacob's daughter?" he asked, a look of curiosity masking his face. "Yes, well I received a letter yesterday telling me that was so," I replied, and a noticed a faint smile upon his face, and he stood up from his chair and brushed the imaginary creases from his robes. "Very well, I am Lucius, come we will go and find Narcissa, she has not stopped talking about how much she wanted to meet you, I must say you look awfully like your mother," he told me and I wasn't quite sure how to reply, so I just followed him out of the study as he made his way through long hallways and past, very expensively decorated rooms.

We were outside in the Manor grounds when I spotted a beautiful woman dressed in a pale blue robe with long white/blonde hair, she was sitting reading a book on one of the benches overlooking the lake, I followed Lucius as he walked over to her.

"Narcissa, Aurora is here…" Lucius began, but before he could say anymore, the woman had dropped her book and had run over to me and engulfed me in a big hug, that would rival one of Molly Weasley's. "Um, hi," I said, quite unsure how to react. She pulled back and I noticed she had tears streaming down her face.

"Calm down Cissy, you will frighten the poor girl away," Lucius told his wife, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and handed her his handkerchief. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, I never thought I would ever get to meet you, and you look so much like Bella, you are so beautiful," she told me and I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"Erm, thank you Mrs Malfoy…," I began but was cut off. "Please call me Narcissa dear, you are family, so enough with the formalities," she told me and I couldn't help but smile. "Okay," I replied.

"Forgive me for asking, but what name have you been living under for the last 17 years," Lucius asked me, I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him or not, it may make them hate me. "Ah, well, you see…erm, I was known as Hermione Granger," I told him, and Narcissa burst into tears, even Lucius looked upset.

"Oh no, I am so sorry, I understand if you don't ever forgive me for the way I have treated you, but please know that I honestly don't hold the same prejudices now that I once did, the war changed my perspective on a lot of things," he told me. "Its okay, really, I mean you never hurt me directly or anything, and you didn't know who I was, I would just like to get to know you both if that is okay?" I replied and suddenly felt Narcissa envelope me in a hug once again.

"Of course, you may ask us anything, but first I am sure you will want to know about your parents and the things your mother left with Narcissa, why don't you ladies talk whilst I go and get everything," he said, and I just nodded and gave him a smile, as he stood up and began to walk back to the Manor.

"I truly can't believe you are here," Narcissa said, with a grin. "I know, it seems so much has happened in the last day," I replied with a small smile. "Oh I just realised, I will have to tell Draco about you, and you two never got on well," she said and I couldn't help but laugh, she looked at me curiously as if to ask why. "I'm sorry, do you think I could maybe be there when you tell him, I would love to see his face when you told him," I told her and she agreed and began to laugh as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lucius returned about ten minutes later carrying a large dark wooden box with stars engraved on it. He took a seat on the bench next to me, so I sat between Lucius and Narcissa. "Everything is in this box, would you like me to read through the letter first?" he asked me, "yes please," I replied quietly.

_Dear Aurora,_

_I leave this letter with Lucius and Narcissa, as I feel you will need them to explain a few points to you. Now I will begin with explaining the things I left with Narcissa, I asked them to give them to you along with this letter. The first things I leave to you darling is my wedding and engagement rings, the second is the keys to my vaults in Gringotts, everything in there belongs to you now, and thirdly I leave to you our home and all of our possessions, a key is also enclosed in the box. _

_Now the part I dread to tell you about, as I know, as well as any young woman that love should be allowed to progress naturally, but your father believed differently. On the day you were born a betrothement contract was set up between your father and Mr William Flint, it was agreed that you would marry his first born son, Marcus Flint, the one condition of the contract is that you produce an heir within the first two years of marriage. I am sorry about this stipulation, but it was Mr Flint that added it. I am sure Lucius and Narcissa will introduce you to the Flints, they also know that you would be returning someday. I hope you are not too upset about having to be married, but there is no way to back out of it as it is a magically bound contract._

_I mentioned in my first letter, that you may have noticed some strange things going on, it is something that runs on my side of the family, and if you need to talk to anyone I would recommend speaking to Narcissa or even my other sister Andromeda as they will be able to help you try to understand what is going on._

_I love you more than you can imagine. _

_Your mother, Bella xxxx_

"Oh my god," is all I seemed able to say at that moment. "Are you okay, I know it will be a shock…," Narcissa began but I cut her off by saying, "no, I'm not, my life has been planned out for me and there is no way I can get out of this stupid marriage, I'm too young to marry, I want a career first."

"I'm sorry this has all been sprung on you, maybe you can have a career and be a mother," Narcissa said, I thought about it for a few minutes before I nodded and said, "maybe."

"Would you like to stay for dinner, we can tell Draco and I can show you some pictures of your parents if you like?" Narcissa asked.

"Sure I would like that," I replied with a faint smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A couple of hours passed by quickly enough, I spend time with Narcissa, and she showed me loads of pictures of my parents when they were at school and before they had me. I was surprised at how much I resembled my mum when she was younger.

"So Aurora, I was wondering, if you had experienced any odd things happening since you turned 17?" Narcissa asked me, I thought about it for a few minutes before saying, "um well, if I look at something and concentrate I can move it, but I never thought much of it, I just thought it was normal, but then none of my friends could do it or anything like it. And I have this weird thing that I can sense other people's emotions, its just weird I guess."

"Ah okay, never think it is weird, it is a gift dear, all the women on the Black side of the family are born with a special power, your mother was able to turn invisible, without a cloak, Andromeda can change the weather, and I can read a persons mind whether they are willing or not. Although I never abuse my power, as I think it an invasion of privacy," she told me. I couldn't help but look shocked.

"Woah, so how did you learn to control your powers?" I asked.

"Well dear, now you know what you are telekinetic, you practice using it, as for you emotion sensor, I don't think you can control that, I think it is just something that will always happen. Now come on let's go down for dinner and tell my son, all about his cousin," she said and gave me a hug, before we headed downstairs.

When we entered the dining room, Lucius and Draco were already there, sat beside one another, discussing the Quidditch results. They looked up as we walked in and the look of surprise that crossed Draco's face almost made me laugh.

"Hello Draco dear, this is Aurora, your cousin," Narcissa said as we sat down across form them.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Your cousin dear, now maybe you need to wash your ears out," she said and I looked at Lucius to see that he was also trying not to laugh.

"But mother, Aunt Bella's daughter was called Aurora, how can she be her?" he asked.

"Because Draco, she is Bella's daughter, she only found out yesterday," Narcissa told him, as the house elves began to bring out plates full of food, including beef, potatoes and all sorts of vegetables.

"S-so that's why you were looking at those books yesterday?" he turned and asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" he enquired.

"Because I didn't want to," I told him.

"Okay, Draco listen, she only found out yesterday, she has been known for the last 18 years as Hermione Granger, a glamour was placed upon her at birth and wore off yesterday, and she is betrothed to Marcus Flint, now shall we eat dinner before it gets cold," Lucius said and I struggled to control my laughter as a look of horror crossed Draco's face.

"I-I-you…Granger?" he murmured, "Yes, now can you pass the potatoes please?" I asked and he just stared at me.

"Draco, pass Aurora the potatoes please," Narcissa said with a small smirk, and this time I couldn't help but laugh and so did Narcissa.

"What are you laughing at?" he hissed.

"Your face, sorry," I replied once I had calmed down.

Dinner progressed rather quietly; Draco wouldn't look at me, or talk to anyone. The rest of us just made polite small talk. Once dinner was over we went to the living room which is across form the dining room, Draco didn't join us, he just went to his room. Narcissa sat down next to me and asked me if I would like to come over on Sunday, and stay for a few days and they would introduce me to the Flints. I agreed, as I knew there was no way I could get out of it. It was almost 8pm when I said goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa, giving them both a quick hug before I apparated home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When I woke up on Saturday morning it was almost 11am. After showering and changing into a pair of short denim shorts and a red vest top and my usual converse, I tied my hair back into pigtails and went downstairs to have some breakfast, I was truly dreading telling everyone who I truly was, but after getting to know Narcissa and Lucius a bit, I felt slightly better about it.

After breakfast I, said goodbye to my parents who were gardening and I apparated to the Burrow. I landed just outside their wards, so I walked up to the house and gave a small knock on the door before I walked inside, to see two surprised men sat at the long table.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked a tall red haired man I knew as Bill Weasley. "Bill, it's me Hermione," I told him and his jaw just dropped. I looked at the other man who was slightly shorter but broader, Charlie Weasley. "Hermione?" he whispered and I nodded my head, and the next thing I knew he had fallen off his seat and was mumbling 'bloody hell'.

"Where are Harry, Ron and Ginny? Did they explain to you what I have told them so far?" I asked, Charlie nodded but didn't speak, but Bill said, "they're upstairs right now with Fred and George, but they did tell us, about you being adopted, and how you would explain today." "Okay, well could you maybe round everyone up, and I can tell you together, but I'm afraid none of you will like what I have to tell you," I said, and Bill nodded and moved into the hall and shouted on everyone.

Soon enough I heard a herd of elephants running down the stairs and then Fred and George froze in the kitchen doorway, with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Mrs Weasley behind them.

"Bloody hell, is that you Mione?" Fred and George asked simultaneously. "Um, yes," I said and Ginny squealed and ran over to me and hugged me. "Merlin, you look hot," George told me and I could feel my cheeks going red. "Ah uh, thanks, I guess, now promise you all wont freak out when I tell you what is going on, and please stay quiet until I finish," I said and looked at everyone, they all nodded and sat down, and I stood at the end of the table next to Mrs Weasley.

"Right well, I don't know a better way to tell you, so I'll just tell you everything," I said and continued when Ginny gave me a reassuring smile. "Okay, well I have know since I was 11 that I was adopted, but only found out two days ago who my parents were, they were Jacob and Bellatrix LeStrange," I mumbled and looked down at the faces of the people I had grown up with for the last 7 years. "YOU TRAITOR, SHE KILLED SIRIUS," Harry screamed and stormed out of the room and I couldn't help but cringe. I looked up and saw Ron staring at me, a look of disbelief crossing his face, and then he stood up and said, "I think you should leave now". I couldn't help but burst into tears before hurriedly disapparating, not really knowing where I was headed, I was surprised to see that I was at the front door of Malfoy Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After knocking on the front door, I waited a couple of seconds before it was answered by a tall dark haired, olive skinned man I recognized as Blaise Zabini, he was in my year at school. He looked surprised to see me at the door; of course he wouldn't know I was Hermione Granger.

"Well hello there, I hope your not here to see Draco because he asked me to send any girls away, I admit you are a beauty, but I had better do…," he began but I cut him off.

"Is Narcissa or Lucius here?" I asked, trying to wipe away my tears. He looked at me and shook his head before saying, "no they went to visit Marcus's parents, how about you come in and we can see if Draco knows you," he said and opened the door and motioned for me to enter which I did and he closed it after me. He began to walk off down a long hallway, so I followed.

"So what's your name?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Aurora," I murmured, he looked curiously at me before saying, "the girl from the bookshop, Theo told me about you." I wondered what he had told him but I didn't really care, as Blaise opened a large door and ushered me into the room. I walked into a large room filled with two large black sofas and a few beanbags scattered around, with a hug screen on the wall which was similar to a television, but it was showing Quidditch.

On the sofas lay two tall figures, one I recognized as Draco, the other I wasn't sure if I had seen him before, but he was absolutely gorgeous. He had dark wavy hair, which reached his ears and really dark brown eyes; he was muscular and looked to be about 6ft4.

Neither of them seemed to notice as I followed Blaise into the room. "Oi Draco, I found a stray at your door," Blaise said with a smirk as he walked across the room and sat on a large beanbag in between the sofas.

"Who?" he asked, and then Blaise pointed over to where I stood, I noticed the other guy staring at me too, but I looked away. I could feel vibes coming from all three guys, but I was so upset that I couldn't pick anything up properly.

He turned around and stared at me before saying, "what are you doing here; I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

"Uh, erm, well I am, I just really wanted to speak to your mum," I mumbled, and looked at the floor.

"Why have you been crying?" he asked, and I struggled to keep more tears from falling.

"Doesn't matter," I uttered.

"It does, now come over here, sit down and tell me," he said in a tone that meant I shouldn't argue, so I just walked over and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"So are you going to tell me why you are crying?" he asked, as I wiped away a stray tear from my face.

"Uhm, well I just told my friends everything, let's just say they didn't take it well, they asked me to leave," I replied quietly, wiping at my eyes once again.

"Right, Marcus can you apparate home and ask my mother to come back please, just tell her it's important," Draco said, I wondered who he was speaking to, and realised that the other guy across from us must be Marcus.

"Of course, I won't be long," he replied and with a pop he had gone.

"I'm sorry to barge in, I didn't mean to," I told Draco, and I felt his finger lift my chin, so that I was looking at him.

"Don't worry about it, you're family," he said and I gave him a faint smile. "Oh wait, Blaise this is my cousin Aurora," he said and Blaise looked quite shocked. "Y-your cousin?" he asked and Draco nodded.

"Draco, Draco, what's wrong?" I heard Narcissa calling from the hall.

"In here mother," he drawled and she walked into the room, Draco pointed at me, and she rushed over and enveloped me into a hug and I burst into tears once more. A loud crash was heard from the other side of the room and I spun round and noticed that the television had fallen off the wall, I must have done it, things like that tend to happen when I get really upset. Narcissa must have realised it was me also, so I quietly said, "I'm sorry". "It's okay dear, we can buy a new one," she replied. Draco started to protest that they couldn't watch the rest of the game, but Narcissa told him to shut up. I knew he wasn't really that mad, he just wanted something to moan about.

"Come on dear, why don't we go outside and have a talk?" Narcissa asked as she slowly stood up, I just nodded and followed her out of the room, avoiding eye contact with everyone else.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Once we were sat in the garden away from Draco and his friends, Narcissa asked me what had happened and so I told her. She was really mad and wanted to go and have a word with Harry, but I told her not to. We sat in silence for a while after that, it wasn't an awkward silence though it was quite nice.

"I'm sorry I have ruined your afternoon, and broke your TV thing," I said quietly, and couldn't help but look to Narcissa when I heard her laugh. "It's okay my dear, you ruined nothing, I was talking to Marcus Flints grandmother and I can honestly tell you it was a pleasure to get away. As for the TV, we can easily get a new one," she told me with a genuine smile. "Okay, I think I will apologise to Draco though, he was watching the TV after all," I told her and she just laughed again and we set off towards the house.

When we had reached the house again, Narcissa and I parted ways, she went to explain to Lucius about what had happened, and I made my way to the room that Draco and his friends were in earlier. When I had reached it I gave a quick knock before slowly opening the door. Draco and Blaise were lying on the sofas, they were talking about Quidditch, but Marcus wasn't around. They turned to look at me and I smiled slightly as Draco beckoned me over to sit with them.

"Hey, you okay now?" he asked me as I sat on a large beanbag between the two sofas.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm sorry I broke your TV thing," I told him and he just laughed and told me that he would buy a new one.

"How did you manage to knock it off the wall, when you were across the room from it?" Blaise asked me.

"I'm telekinetic, but when I get upset I can't really control it, so thinks tend to fly around," I told him, I could sense he was shocked but he seemed to find it interesting too.

"So are you staying here tonight? Or are you just coming tomorrow as arranged?" Draco asked me.

"I will be coming over tomorrow afternoon, and then your parents are having the Flints over for dinner, I believe," I replied and he laughed. When I asked him why he was laughing, he just laughed more, and so I looked at Blaise and he shrugged and gave Draco a strange look. He soon calmed down and said, "you do realise you have already met Marcus Flint today?"

"W-what, when?" I asked, and before he could answer I groaned, realising that the guy I thought was really gorgeous earlier was, in fact, my future husband.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Blaise asked. "Oh sorry, well you see, dear Aurora here is betrothed to none other than Marcus Flint," Draco replied with a smirk, and we both heard Blaise mutter, "Bloody luck sod".

"I can't believe that was Marcus Flint earlier, he looks so different from a few years ago," I said and Blaise then laughed but agreed that he had changed a lot. The three of us stayed and talked until Narcissa came through to say that it was almost 5pm, almost dinner time at the Grangers house. I said a quick goodbye to everyone and gave Narcissa a hug before flooing home, and promising to return tomorrow at 2pm.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

When I arrived at Malfoy Manor with my luggage just after 2pm the following day, Narcissa was waiting for me in the family room, when she saw me she hugged me and then asked me to follow her up to the room I would be staying in.

We finally reached a long corridor on the second floor, and I followed Narcissa over to the last door on the left, she pulled it open and walked inside and beckoned me in, I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips, it was beautiful.

It was twice the size of my normal bedroom, and decorated in a rich purple and silver, with oak flooring and a large wool rug at the foot of the lavish four poster bed, which had bedding to match the decoration of the room. My bed sat at the centre of the room, with a bed side table on either side of the bed. To the left of my bed was a set of doors which opened up to a balcony which overlooked the lake, there were a couple of other doors which I soon found to be the bathroom and a very large closet.

"Wow, Aunt Cissa, this is amazing!" I exclaimed and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm glad you like it, honey," she told me with a genuine smile. " I will leave you to settle in, feel free to wander around and help yourself to anything, I will be in my study if you need me, Mrs Parkinson is coming round for tea," Narcissa told me before kissing my cheek and leaving me to put my things away.

It didn't take me long to put my things away. Seeing as it was a lovely day, I changed into a pair of white denim shorts and a bright blue vest top and my flip flops, and decided to take a look around outside. And so I set off looking for a way outside.

It was ten minutes later, and I still hadn't made my way outside, that I bumped into Draco, I guessed that he had just been flying as he looked a bit windswept and he was carrying his broom.

"Hey, erm could you tell me the easiest way to get outside? This place is a bit of a maze," I asked quietly and he laughed.

"Come on I'll show you, its far easier that trying to direct you," Draco said and turned around and led me in the opposite direction, it was only two minutes later when he opened the front door for me. I turned and thanked him, telling him that I would see him later, he just nodded and I walked around the Manor until I reached a large lake, it looked so peaceful so I decided to go and sit by it for a while.

Once I sat down, time just seemed to fly by, I tried to clear my head of everything that had happened over the last few days, but it was tough. I knew I had to accept everything, but it was hard, there were so many changes to my life, I hope that Harry and Ron would accept the new me, but I truly couldn't see that happening anytime soon. I knew that I would have Ginny support and for that I was thankful. Soon enough I decided it was time to go in as it was almost dinner time, where the time had gone I do not know. And so I slowly wandered back to the Manor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Once I was in my room, I had a quick shower and changed into a pale blue summer dress and matching pumps. I used my wand to dry my hair and I tied it up so that it wouldn't annoy me, and then I made my way downstairs towards the dining room, where the Malfoys were already sitting quietly.

I felt slightly awkward as I walked into the dining room and their discussion ceased, which only led me to believe that their conversation involved me. I was soon put to ease when Aunt Cissa asked me to take a seat, and so I sat down across from Draco.

Dinner was a quiet affair, and quickly passed, for which I was glad, as all I wanted to do was go up to my room and read or even write to Ginny. As soon as dinner was over I excused myself and left for my bedroom, where I changed into my bed shorts and t-shirt, and lay down on my bed with my favourite muggle book, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I read in peace for quite a while until I heard a light tapping on my window, realizing it was an owl I jumped up and opened the window to let it in, curious as to who would be writing to me. I didn't recognize the owl, and so I took the letter from it and giving it a small owl treat before ushering it back out of the window. I looked at the letter in my hands and recognized the writing on it immediately, it was Ginny's, and so I quickly opened the letter to read:-

_Hey Mione,_

_I'm really sorry about the way I reacted to your news the other day, it was just a shock, and I know it will still be quite a shock for you as well and our reactions wouldn't have helped in the least. I truly don't care who your parents were, you're my best friend and I will stand by you no matter what, I just hope you can forgive me for my behavior. If you want to talk or anything, just floo or owl me and we can meet up._

_Hopefully see you soon, love Ginny. Xxxxx_

I couldn't help but smile when I finished reading, and I quickly wrote a reply asking if she would like to meet up at Diagon Ally the day after tomorrow around lunch time. I gave the letter to my owl Indigo and she took flight to deliver my letter, it was about an hour later when I received a reply to say that Ginny would love to meet up then. It wasn't long before I fell asleep glad that at least one of my friends could accept the real me.

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I've just been such a busy bee. Bit of a boring chapter I'm afraid. Thank you all for you reviews, I will hopefully update again soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

After a long peaceful sleep, I was awoken by a loud knock on my bedroom door, with a groan I rolled over and said, "come in," my Aunt Cissa walked in looking lovely in a light green summer robe.

"Good morning honey, I came to inform you that we have a lunch date with Mrs Zabini, in a hour, we will be flooing over to her Manor at 1pm, so you had best be up and organised soon," Aunt Cissa told me as she walked across my room and threw the heavy curtains open, and I had to shield my eyes from the sunlight.

"Morning, I'll be ready for quarter to one, don't worry," I replied as she walked back across my bedroom towards the door and with a quick nod and small smile, she was gone.

With a groan I heaved myself out of bed and prepared myself for the day ahead, today was the day I was to officially meet Marcus Flint, my betrothed, and I was dreading it. I entered the bathroom and had a quick shower and then dried my hair and tied it up so that it wouldn't be in my way. I then changed into an electric blue summer dress with matching flip flops. Once ready I headed downstairs and to the sitting room where I knew Aunt Cissa would be.

"Hi honey, you look lovely," she called as I entered the beautifully decorated room.

"Thank you, you look very nice too, so will it just be Mrs Zabini and us?" I asked.

"Yes, I didn't want to bombard you with too many people yet, especially seeing as we are to have a busy evening, come now we must be going," she replied and I followed her to the fireplace where we proceeded to floo to Zabini Manor.

The afternoon went by quickly, I enjoyed the company of Blaise's mum, and she was really nice. We talked about all sorts of things ranging from fashion, to Draco, Blaise and their friends, to holidays; I truly had a good time. Soon enough though it was time to head back to the Manor, and prepare for our dinner with the Flints. I don't think I have dreaded anything more, I'm just glad that the Malfoys will be there with me and I don't have to meet them all on my own.

Thank you to everyone that has left a review


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Once I had showered, I dressed in a knee length dark blue strapless dress and heels, I left my hair down and styled it so it was rather wavy, and once I was ready I sat in wait for Draco. At 6.15pm there was a knock on my bedroom door, and so I opened it to see Draco dressed in his black dress robes.

"You look very nice," I told him and he smirked.

"I know, you do too," he replied, and held out his arm for me to take. I took his arm and he led me downstairs to the sitting room where Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius were seated.

"Hello you two, the Flints should be here in a couple of minutes, you both look very nice," Aunt Cissa said in way of a greeting.

"Thank you…," we both began as the fire roared to life and out stepped a tall dark haired man with dark blue yes, following was a smaller very pretty lady with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, and last but not least Marcus Flint arrived in his dress robes, looking even hotter than he did the other day.

Uncle Lucius stood up and said a few words I didn't quite hear to the Flints before turning to me, and with a brief smile, said "William, Pandora and Marcus, may I introduce to you my niece Aurora LeStrange."

Mr Flint stepped forward and greeted me with a brief 'hello, welcome home,' as did his wife, but I received a hug from her too. Then finally Marcus walked towards me, he gave me a small smile and said, "It's nice to finally meet you Aurora."

I couldn't help the slight blush that graced my cheeks as I replied, "and you Marcus."

I never really noticed what happened in the next couple of minutes as everyone was seated but found myself sat between Draco and Marcus. They began talking about Quidditch over me as random thoughts entered my head. Before I knew it we wee called to dinner by a house elf, whose name I don't yet know. Marcus stood up and offered me his arm, which I took with a small smile and we walked to the dining room behind my Aunt and Uncle and his parents, Draco trailing behind us.

In the dining room Lucius sat at the head of the table with Aunt Cissa to his right, Mrs Flint on his left, followed by Mr Flint who sat beside his wife also, and Marcus beside him. Draco was next to Aunt Cissa and I was beside him, directly across from Marcus. Dinner was soon served and Uncle Lucius and Mr Flint spoke about business whilst Draco and Marcus spoke once again about Quidditch. I wasn't really paying attention until I felt a nudge from Draco and looked up to see Mrs Flint looking at me questioningly.

"I'm sorry Mrs Flint, I didn't catch what you said," I said embarrassed.

"No worries dear I was just wondering what you plan on doing now that school is over, Narcissa expressed that you would like a career," she asked kindly.

"Oh yes, I have had a few ideas and offers but I rather like the idea of becoming a Healer at St Mungo's," I replied.

"That sounds lovely, my dear," she replied.

"Sounds rather ridiculous, if you ask me," Mr Flint said in a slightly angry tone of voice.

"Excuse me sir, but it is my choice is it not?" I asked, rather annoyed.

"Well yes, but you will not be working once you marry my son, i…," he began but was cut off by Uncle Lucius.

"I think we should all finish our meal and then retire to the sitting room where we can discuss the betrothement between Aurora and Marcus," he said and with a few murmurs everyone went back to their meals. I couldn't help but feel that this would not be the first time Mr Flint and I would disagree.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Eventually we were all seated in the sitting room, more or less in the exact same seats as before. Uncle Lucius and Mr Flint spoke quietly with one another before Lucius stood up and said, "Ok, I believe we need to talk about the betrothement properly, and let Aurora and Marcus share their thoughts without any interference."

Everyone nodded in agreement and so with a quick look at Marcus I stood up. "Okay, a lot has happened in the last couple of days, and I know there is no way out of the betrothement, I just hope we can compromise on a few things."

He gave me a brief nod, and I continued, "I know we need to marry within a year, so I cannot object to that at all, so I propose that we start to spend some time with one another and get used to one another's presence in our lives".

"I have to admit I agree, there is no other way to make this work, but I think we need to discuss the job thing, I would like you to be happy and if that means working then, so be it, but I have one stipulation. When we have children, you either quit working or work part time, because I don't our children to grow up being taken care of by nannies and house elves, okay." He told me and I nodded in agreement.

"That's fair enough, I agree," I said with a small smile, which he returned. I looked around us and could still see Mr Flint frowning but there was nothing he could do so he was keeping quiet.

"Oh honey, I can't wait to begin the wedding preparations," Mrs Flint gushed as she gave us both a small hug, followed by Narcissa.

"I think we should aim for the wedding in January, a lovely winter wedding would be amazing," Aunt Narcissa suggested, to which I couldn't help but nod in agreement as I always pictured my wedding day in the snow.

Some time passed, with the ladies talking about the wedding and the gentlemen discussing Quidditch amongst their mutual business dealings. Before I knew it, it was time for the Flints to leave. Uncle Lucius was the first to stand and everyone else followed as he thanked the Flints for their company for the evening, as did Draco and Narcissa, until it was my turn.

I turned to Mr and Mrs Flint and informed them that I was glad to make their acquaintance and hope to see them both again soon. Then it was time to speak with Marcus.

"I'm glad we could get things sorted today, I know this is a bit awkward for both of us but I would really like it if you would accompany me to lunch tomorrow," he said with a small smile.

"I admit, things went better than I had expected, and I would really enjoy lunch tomorrow," I replied.

We agreed that he would be round to pick me up at 12 noon and we would then go to lunch and spend the afternoon getting to know one another, I had to admit I was really looking forward to spending time with him.

It wasn't long after our guests left that I retired to my room for the night, climbing into bed with Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, one of my favourite books, I must have read it at least ten times already.

I wasn't reading for long when I was interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door, I folded my page over before getting up and opening my door, it was Draco, I couldn't help but groan as I knew I wouldn't get back to my reading tonight.

"What's up?" I asked him as he walked into my room.

"What, cant a guy come talk to his cousin for no reason at all?" he replied with his signature smirk.

"Not when the said cousin is you," I pointed out, raising my eyebrow slightly, trying not to giggle.

He looked slightly affronted for a minute before laughing and shaking his head.

It turned out he just came to have a word with me, we talked late into the night, about one another's interests and got to know each other a bit better, it seems that had Draco and I not been in opposing houses, or even if e had grown up with one another, we could have been great friends. It was 1am when Draco finally left, and it took me seconds before I fell into a deep slumber.

**Once again I must apologise for the time I have taken to update! Thank you for all of you that have reviewed this story, it is very much appreciated.**


End file.
